


Alone in the Dark

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Personal poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More poetry from yours truly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem about a friend a mine (who I also used to be in love with, but the details aren't important)

_I'm alone in the dark_   
_With no light to guide me._   
_Until she arises_   
_To stand right behind me._   
  
_She's like a shield that protects me;_   
_Because when they attack,_   
_She steps foreward to face them,_   
_And begins to strike back._   
  
_She's like my guardian angel-_   
_She's cool and she's kind._   
_And I never have to worry_   
_That she'll leave me behind._   
  
_But if she does,_   
_I'll surely fall._   
_Without that line of defense,_   
_I'd certainly lose it all._   
  
_Because I'm alone in the dark_   
_With no light to guide me._   
_Until she arises_   
_To stand right beside me._


End file.
